el tigre wedding day
by deppyandnikky
Summary: have you ever wondered about Manny's ang Frida's wedding ? go and ckeck it out :P


Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day on the first day of November. It was the day of the dead. Frida was waken up by her sisters Anita and Nikita and Carmela (her mum).

-wake up little bride. Anita said.

- yes you don't want to be ugly in your wedding day do you ?

- ummh leave me alooooneee. Frida muttered.

- WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY GIRL! Carmela screamed. THIS IS YOUR WEDDING DAY NOT MINE!

-really? Oh yeah this is my wedding day… this is my wedding day. OMG THIS IS MY WEDDING DAY ! Frida screamed too.

- yeah it is… now let's go to fix your ugly face.

- ANITA! Frida, Nikita and Carmela shouted.

The 4 women went to the salon to make Frida's hair. She always wanted to have long curly hair because she was bored of her straight hair. After that hairdressers made her manicure. a nice French manicure. She was so beautiful that Nikita went to cry.

-Oh my god! Carmela said. Manny is going to be the happiest person in the world.

- come on mum, Manny don't wants me to be beautiful to love me. Frida said.

- I know this little blue. Anita said.

- Frida I am so jealous. Nikita said. Oh my little sister is getting married tonight.

-oh and my big sister is still stupid. Frida said.

After this these girls went to Maria's house. They had planned to go there at that day long ago. Meanwhile at Manny's old household Manny woke up very excited. He went down stairs to eat breakfast, to have a shower and to take his tuxedo. Rodolfo came inside happily.

-Good morning hijo. He said.

- Buenos Dias papa. Manny answered.

- aren't you nervous? He asked.

-No papa I'm not… actually I had been waiting for this day 10 months.

- come on hijo. I think you are a little nervous.

- ok I'm nervous, but just not as much. First of all, I'm El Tigre and I can handle anything. Second of all, Frida and I have been best friends since kindergarten. I'm pretty confident we can handle anything.

Rodolfo smiled, but kept his 'I knew it's to himself. He sat down across from Manny and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

-everything is fine hijo.

-Oh dad are you going to take grandpapi and all of them?

- yes hijo. Rodolfo said.

Manny and Frida had decided to get married on the first of November because all his ancestors would come for a night on earth again. Over in the bride's waiting room, Maria and Carmela were helping Frida put the finishing touches on her dress.

-ok all we need is something old, something new, something blue and something borrowed. Carmela said.

-I have lent you my heels. Anita said laughing.

- you are wearing my old wedding dress. Maria said.

- you are wearing new earrings. Nikita said.

- Something blue is missing. Carmela said.

- no wait. Maria said.

She came after a minute. She was holding a little box. Inside this box was a little blue tiara.

-omg this is so cute. Frida said tearful.

- Yes I know. She said happily. All Rivera women wore this crown in their marriage. I wore it too.

-I've been preparing for this day for 10 months, but now that it's here I-I just can't believe it's actually about to happen… Frida explained.

- Is that nervousness I hear? Carmela said.

- Me nervous no! Frida answered.

A little bit later, it was time for the ceremony to start. Manny was already standing at the altar, Rodolfo, Maria and grandpapi sitting in the front row. Carmela, along with Anita and Nikita, were sitting on the other side in the front row. Frida stood behind the large double doors, arm twisted around her father's. They were ready to proceed, as soon as their cue came along. Frida let out a deep, nervous sigh.

-hija are you alright? Emiliano asked.

- yes I am… what about you and Manny?

- don't worry Frida. Emiliano said. It's ok now.

- good. She said nervously.

Just then, the music started to play.

-That's our cue…" Frida said quietly and nervously.

The doors opened in front of them to reveal a church full of people standing and looking back to see the beautiful young woman dressed in all white, ready to pledge her undying love to the man of her dreams. Frida swallowed nervously as she and Emiliano slowly approached the altar. When Manny saw her enter the room, it was like someone punched him in the gut and stored his puff of breath in a bottle for him to never get back. She looked as beautiful as he could remember. Frida finally approached the altar and took her place next to Manny, and the priest began the ceremony.

-Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Priest started.

After half an hour.

-you Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equia Rivera do you take Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Suarez to be your to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

- I do.

- you Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Suarez, do you take Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equia Rivera to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

- I do.

-then you can kiss the bride.

Manny and Frida kissed each other and then everyone alive and dead applauded warmly and wished them to be happy for the rest of their lives, to have kids etc.

And this is how el tigre wedding day ends.

**Hope you liked it.! Sorry if I have killed some words, but I am not from America.**

**Anyway plz comment and tell me if you liked it ! XD**


End file.
